Bob Richardson
Bob Richardson is an American animator, director and producer. He has had seven Emmy Award nominations and has won five of them. He directed all 65 episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Richardson was also a supervising producer on the series. Biography Bob Richardson is a graduate of California Institute of the Arts, with a degree in animation and film production in the entertainment industry. After working on many highly acclaimed theatrical cartoons Bob Richardson received four consecutive Emmys and other awards. He won his fifth Emmy after directing the tv series Tutenstein. Richardson is also fine-tuning his original screenplay, "Metal-Morphosis," a post-apocalyptic, sci-fi, future world saga with three sequels already in the planning stages and a number of other projects that he's been creating during his career, including a recent PSA to encourage Film Incentives in North Carolina. Roles 760897087908970.png| Bernard O'Brien Credits Director/Supervising Producer *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion *Kraven the Hunter *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Alien Costume, Part III *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *Day of the Chameleon *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *Hydro-Man *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Morbius *Enter the Punisher *Duel of the Hunters *Blade, the Vampire Hunter *The Immortal Vampire *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *Shriek of the Vulture *The Final Nightmare *Doctor Strange *Make a Wish *Attack of the Octobot *Enter the Green Goblin *Racket Racer *Framed *The Man Without Fear *The Ultimate Slayer *Tombstone *The Spot *Venom Returns *Carnage *Goblin War! *Turning Point *Guilty *The Cat *The Black Cat *The Return of Kraven *Partners *The Awakening *The Vampire Queen *The Return of the Green Goblin *The Haunting of Mary Jane Watson *The Lizard King *The Prowler *The Wedding *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter I *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter II: Unclaimed Legacy *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter III: Secrets of the Six *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter IV: The Six Fight Again *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter V: The Price of Heroism *The Return of Hydro-Man, Part I *The Return of Hydro-Man, Part II *Secret Wars, Chapter I: Arrival *Secret Wars, Chapter II: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull *Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doom *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man Actor *The Menace of Mysterio *Enter the Punisher *Make a Wish Trivia *When Bob Richardson was hired he literally had to build his own studio. He hired the talent, found building space, and oversaw every last detail down to the hiring of carpenters to build the artists desks. *At the very start of production of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, while the production staff was still in the New World Building in West Los Angeles, supervising producer Bob Richardson hired an actor/acrobat to pose in a Spider-Man costume for action photos to be used as a reference for the studio artists. *While creating Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Bob Richardson was determined that the show would not look like Batman: The Animated Series, which at the time was a highly popular show. *As the supervising producer of Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Bob Richardson was in charge of designing the characters and locations. Category:Production staff Category:A-Z Category:Cast